(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color management system, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and a color management method.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as printers perform color conversion on input raster images in accordance with profile data. The profile data is generated in such a manner that a printer prints a chart pattern or color patches (hereinafter, simply referred to as “color patches”) each of which serves as a color reference and colorimetry is performed on the printing result.
Meanwhile, when being performed using multiple colorimeters on color patches printed on a sheet of paper, the colorimetry produces different colorimetry results (inter-colorimeter color-differences) in some cases due to differences between the characteristics of the colorimeters (individual variations).